


A Cry for Death

by LoveLock042



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLock042/pseuds/LoveLock042
Summary: *Author's Note:Yeah this is just a self-insert fantasy I'm writing. I'm not using my real name of course for the Original Male Character, but this is still just my fantasy of being in the MCU. (This also takes place before Infinity War so all our favourites are still alive and well. :3*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A new avenger is born. Well not really born; "discovered" is the more accurate way to describe it.





	A Cry for Death

I liek chocolate melk


End file.
